


Remove the Hat

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Derek has a talent agency, Jackson is an A+ ass, M/M, Photographer Isaac, Singer Scott, pack is promotion team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18yo Scott McCall was another high school student, introverted almost nerdy. To bust stress, he decides to upload some vids of him singing on YouTube. Fast forward a year, he is in the spotlight, winning awards, singing to throngs of fans. But there was still one problem, he was still somewhat reserved, holding back. His promotion team has an idea, why not do a 2015 calendar? Fast forward again, he is in his boxers, wearing a Santa hat in front of Isaac, the new big thing in photography. How did he open up to Isaac so soon? Why did Isaac open his home to him the next day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott remembers when everything went wrong. He’d never really had many friends, asthmatic kid in a town full of jocks; add being gay on top of that. Yeah, he was the most popular of the “Outcasts” Thats what his now boyfriend called it. Jackson. They’d both lived in the same town, gone to the same schools but never talked until he became famous. That should have been the first sign.

 

Last year, Scott accidently turned his youtube page from private, to public. Years of videos of him singing released and it was already too late by the time he realized it. Deep inside he had hoped it would all die down, but a week later an agent from Howl Agency’s come to his doorstep and promised Scott the world. A week after that, it was all over the papers and news about the small town boy. Two days after that, Jackson showed up and confessed that he had always had a thing for Scott and wanted to know if they could try things out.

 

Innocently, scott had said yes. It was amazing at first, Jackson was the perfect boyfriend and made him feel adored. Then 6 months later, suddenly it all turned to shit. Jackson telling him Scott would be nowhere without him. That he was worthless and pathetic and he was lucky Jackson wanted to be seen with him.

 

He never told anyone what happened with Jackson behind closed doors, the guy was perfect outside of them so he didn’t think anyone would believe him. Besides, it wasn’t anything major. He didn’t force him to have sex or hit him or anything, just made him feel like he was worthless. Like he was back at school.

 

A year later Scott is still a skittish kid while being a star. Other’s had asked him to hang out, but he’d turned them all down unless Jackson seemed like he wanted to go. The public was starting to worry.

 

“We have to show people he’s not so closed off.” Erica, a member of his promotional team said, filing her nails.

 

“Yeah, the question is, how do you get a recluse not closed off?” Boyd said, throwing a ball against a wall.

 

Erica glared at him and sighed.

 

“What is we did a sexy calendar?” Stiles asked, looking through his phone.

 

“Calendar?” Both Erica and Boyd said, looking at him.

 

“Mhm.” He said, scrolling, looking for something.

 

“Look, you’re new, Scott maybe a friend of yours but the boss wont go for that.” Erica said. “It’s been done to many times before.”

 

Stiles frowned. Yes, he was new, three months new in fact. but he was right about this, he could feel it. Him and Scott being friends was only going to help the chances of them getting him to do this. “Look, can’t we try it?” He asked. “A guy Scott and I knew in Beacon Hills is a new up and coming photographer. Isaac Lahey. It could help both their images.” He said, looking at them.  
  
They looked at each other and Boyd shrugged. “Why the hell not.”

 

Erica sighed. “Fine. Lets go talk to Derek.”

 

Derek loved the idea. Derek and his sister ran the company, but Derek made the decisions over Scott. “Get Lahey’s number and get this set up.”

 

“Already have it.” Stiles said, texting on his phone. “He has an opening in two weeks. He wasn’t to know what kind of calendar.”

 

Derek smirked softly and rolled his eyes. “Seasonal calendar.”

 

Stiles nodded, sending the text.

 

“Good work Stiles.” He said.

 

Stiles smiled, looking up from his phone. “Thank you Derek.”

 

“Go let Scott know.”

  
He nodded, going to track down his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter. Stiles tell's Scott about the photo shoot and finds out about Scott's abuse by Jackson.

“Wait, I’m doing what?” Scott asked, looking at Stiles from across the table.

“You heard me.” He grinned.

“A calendar?” Scott said.

“Yup.” Stiles said, popping the ‘p’ and sipping his coffee.

“Dude, come on. Look at it this way, it helps you and the new photographer. It doesn’t even have to be that sexy.”

Scott stared at Stiles for a while before sighing and slumping in his chair. “Fine. I’ll do it.” 

“Great! I’ll text you the stuff and-”

“No.” Scott said. “Don’t text it.”

“What, why?” 

“Jackson might find it and I don’t want him to say I can’t and-”

“Wait, wait. Jackson!?” Stiles hissed. “You’re still with that fucking asshole?”

Scott bit his lip, not looking at his friend. 

“Dude!”

“I tried to break it off. He wouldn’t let me.” 

“Wouldn’t let- Scott! What the fuck.”

“Keep your voice down?” Scott asked.

“Sorry, my best friend just told me hes still with the abominable dick head and isn’t allowed to break up with him.” Stiles said.

Scott shrugged. “He said I wouldn’t make it without him.”

“You know thats not true.” He frowned. “You do not need him.”

“I don’t know.” He said. “He said everything I was he made me, that even if I let, no one would be able to satisfy me like he does. and thats even if someone else wanted to touch me.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. “That is so many types of messed up.” He said. “Scotty, you’re the one with talent, not him. Howl came to you, he didn’t do that.” He said, taking a breath. “Please tell me you aren’t still sleeping with him.”

“...Not since the night I tried to break it off.” He said.

“Scotty” He whined, hugging his friend. “We need to get you out of there.”

“It’s not like he hits me.” Scott said. 

“No. That doesn’t matter though because if he hits you I’ll kill him.” Stiles said. “What hes doing is still abuse. You need to leave.”

“Where would I go?” Scott asked. “Mom in on a cruise, I can’t go to beacon and back here every day, you’re staying with Derek as a favor to me.”

“Hey, thats only till I get on my feet. I’ll have a place soon.” He frowned. “He’s kept you from making friends so he can own you….”

Scott looked down, shrugging.

“I’ll figure something out buddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Scott stood outside the photo shoot, shifting nervously and pacing. This was such a bad idea. He hardly got out without Jackson demanding to come with. Why was he doing this, what was he doing here?

 

“Scott?” Came a voice.

 

Scott turned around and looked at the person. “Um.” He was tall and gorgeous, he type he liked. “You must be the photographer.” He blushed.

The guy looked at him, his curly hair flopping slightly as he moved his head. “I take it Stiles didn’t tell you it was me?” He asked, chuckling softly.

 

“Haha, no, he didn’t.” Scott smiled. “Scott McCall. Nice to meet you.” He said, holding out a hand.

 

The guy frowned, looking at the hand like it had offended him. “Scott….Do you not recognise me?” He asked.

 

“Should I?” Scott asked, confused.

 

The guy sighed and pulled out a card, handing it to Scott. “I blame Stiles.”

 

Scott was even more confused as he took the card, reading it. “Isaac Lahey...wait. Isaac!?” He asked, looking at the guy, feeling stupid for not noticing right away. “God you must think I’m an ass.”

 

“Not at all.” Isaac chuckled. “It’s okay, you just forgot the little people.”

 

“Hey, thats not.” Scott frowned.

 

“I know Scott. I was joking.” He said, smiling. “Lets go in and do this. Kay?”

 

Scott nodded, going inside.

 

“Can you change into the first outfit?” Isaac asked, setting up his camera.

 

While Scott was changing, Isaac called Stiles.

 

“You have reached Stiles.” The boy answered, laughing.

 

“Its me.” Isaac said.

 

“Isaac, hey! Hows it going?” He asked, sounding off.

 

“You didn’t tell him it was me?”

 

“hm...yeah, that may have slipped my mind. but hey, good luck.” Stiles said and gasped.

 

“You okay?” Isaac asked.

 

“Yeah, good, so good.”

Isaac frowned. “Stiles are you-” He was cut off, hearing Scott’s voice.  
  


“Isaac, I think I’m missing part.”

 

Isaac looked at him and cleared his throat. “I have to go.” He said, hanging up. “Thats all it is Scott.”

 

“But… its shorts and a sash.” He blushed.

 

Isaac smiled, nodding. “Yeah, It’s for new years.”

 

Scott blushed, looking down.

 

“You haven’t changed much. Have you?” Isaac asked, coming over to him.

 

“What?”

 

“you’re still shy and get embarrassed easy.” Isaac said. “Just like high school.”

 

“I- I guess.” He mumbled.

 

“Think of something that makes you confident. Thats was with you right now, not me, not lights, not my camera.” Isaac said.

 

“Confidence.” Scott said and took a breath, closing his eyes, thinking.

 

Isaac nodded, smiling. “Remember that time you and Stiles pranked coach?”

 

Scott nodded.

 

“You were so snarky and confident for the rest of the day. Go back to that.”

 

Scott smiled and nodded, remembering how it felt.

 

They went through the month Scott changing outfits and posing as he was told, not much embarrassed about the lack of clothing.

 

“Okay, now lets do the santa one.” Isaac said.

 

Scott nodded, grabbing the costume and stopped. “Um…”

 

“Problem?”

 

“Yeah. There is no costume. It’s just a hat!” Scott said.

 

Isaac froze and came over, pinching the bridge on his nose after he saw it. “Stiles.” He groaned. “I asked him to bring them here and he must have forgot the rest.”

 

“So we’ll have to reschedule?” He asked.

 

“I don’t have another opening for a month.” Isaac said. “Okay, there are socks here too.” He said, thinking. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this” Isaac huffed.

 

“what?”

 

“If you wear just the hat and socks, I’ll give you an extra 5 hundred.”

 

“I’m not posing naked.” Scott blushed.

 

“No. you won’t be. The hat will be covering everything.”

 

Scott shifted, unsure.

 

“We can do a test shot. If you’re fine with it then we’ll do more and it will go in the calendar, if not we reschedule the last picture and thats that.”

 

Scott nodded, taking a breath. “We can try it.”

 

“You sure?” He asked.

 

Scott nodded. “I just pranked a teacher. I can do anything.”

 

Isaac smiled and nodded, letting Scott get changed while he switched some things around.

 

“Okay.” Scott said, coming out.

 

Isaac looked at him and looked away, taking a deep breath. Scott had a really great body.

 

“Okay, kneel down on the sheet between the fake snow. Spread your legs and lean back slightly. One hand behind your head, the other on the hat.” Isaac said, having come over and move him slightly. “Stay just like that.” He smiled, snapping the picture. “Okay.” Come look.

 

Scott pulled on his boxers and came over, blushing. “Thats… Thats me?” He asked.

Isaac nodded. “Like it?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Can I have a copy?”

 

Isaac laughed and nodded. “Sure.” He said.

 

“Should I get back into position?”

 

“No, I think this one is what I’m going to use.” He smiled.

 

Scott grinned, blushing slightly.

 

“Here’s your picture.” He said.

 

“Oh, Thanks!” He said. “I hope Jackson likes it.”

 

Isaac frowned softly. “So the rumors about you two are true?”

 

“That we’re dating? Yeah.” He nodded.

 

Isaac nodded. “Cool.”

 

Scott nodded, looking at the picture.

 

“He should like it. You look amazing.” Isaac smiled. “I’ll call you when the calendar is ready.”

 

“Okay.” Scott smiled.

 

“Call me if you need anything.” Issac said, packing up his stuff.

  
“Okay.” Scott smiled, leaving to go to his car, excited to show Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott came home and smiled, seeing Jackson on the couch, watching tv. “I have a surprise for you.” He said, coming over and bouncing down on the couch.

 

“You do?” Jackson hummed, looking over at him.

 

“Yeah. The photographer let me bring a picture home.” He smiled, pulling it out. “I thought you’d like it.”

 

Jackson smiled holding a hand out for it. When he saw the picture his smile was gone and he tood up. “What the fuck is this!?” He asked, glaring at Scott.

 

“You don’t like it?” He asked, frowning.

 

“Like it!?” He growled. “You look like a fucking slut. All you have on is a damn hat.”

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“I thought it was a photo shoot!” Jackson screamed.

 

“It was! For a calendar.” Scott said, standing up. “I can call him and ask to redo it.”

 

“And he’ll just do that?” Jackson growled, crumbling the picture. “What’d you do, sleep with him?”

 

“No. Jackson I swear, it wasn’t like that.” Scott said, shaking his head.

 

Jackson growled again and grabbed Scott’s arm hard. “Did you forget you’re worthless without me!?” He asked, squeezing his arm harder. “You’re a pathetic kid with a good voice. You’re nothing.”

 

Scott winced. “No… I didn’t forget.” He winced. “Jacks that hurts.”

 

“Shut up.” Jackson said, grabbing his shirt and ripping it.

 

“Jackson!” Scott screamed.

 

“Shut up! I need to make sure you didn’t sleep with him.” Jackson yelled, thrwing him on the couch.

 

“I haven’t slept with you in a week, why would I sleep with someone else!?”

 

Jackson snapped and drew his hand back, punching Scott in the jaw, his lip busting. “Because you’re a pathetic slut. Thats why.” He said, grabbing the torn shirt and pulling him closer. “Now be good and sit still.”

 

Scott’s eyes widened and he hissed in pain. Jackson had never hurt him before. Ever. Now he had and Jackson was really scaring him. He had to get away!

 

Jackson hovered over him, grabbing Scott’s jaw, forcing him into a kiss.

 

Scott whimpered and struggled, trying to get away, kick his legs out, gasping when he connected with Jackson’s balls.  
  
Jackson gasped and doubled over in pain. “You little bitch.” He gritted out.

 

Scott stared, tears filling his eyes and quickly pushed Jackson off, running for the door.

 

“No you don’t!” Jackson yelled, grabbing the back of Scott’s shirt, the torn garment catching on his arms, making him fall, smacking his head into a table, the contents falling down from the impact.

 

Scott groaned, rolling on to his back, his head spinning.

 

“You were always more trouble than you were worth.” He growled, getting on top of him. “Look at you.” He snarled. “People are going to think I did this.”

 

“You did to this.” Scott cried, trying to push jackson off.

 

“No! No, you did it Scotty.” Jackson said. “Thats what you’re going to tell people.” He grinned. “Especially when I’m done with you. You won’t leave. You won’t want anyone else to touch you.” He leaned down, mouthing at Scott’s neck, running his hands over Scott’s chest and sides.

 

Scott gasped, turning his head away. “S- stop…”

 

Jackson ignored him, continuing to kiss and lick, moving down to his collar bone, sucking little marks.

 

Scott whined, reaching his arms out to try and reach for something, anything. He gasped when he grabbed the house phone. “Jackson… please let me go.” He tried.

 

“No. Now shut up and enjoy this.” He snarled, biting his nipple.

 

Scott hissed in pain and closed his eyes, grabbing the phone tighter in his hand and bringing it over, hitting Jackson in the head with it. When Jackson slumped on top of him, he pushed him off crying and ran, leaving the door open.

 

He needed to get somewhere safe but he didn’t know where to go or who to call. Stiles was living with his manager for now so he couldn’t go there. He took a shaky breath and thought of Isaac.

 

Quickly he checked his pockets, finding his cell phone and Isaac’s card, shakily punching in the number and ducking in a phone booth, curling up at the bottom.

 

“Hello?” Answered Isaac.

 

“Isaac.” Scott whispered.

 

“Scott? Scott is that you? Whats wrong, what happened?” He asked.

 

“I- Jackson…” He whined, crying again.   
  
“Where are you, I’m coming to get you.” Isaac said, turning his car around.

 

“I- I’m on…” Scott took a breath, looking around. “86th and Main, in, in front of Rosie’s.” He said, having no clue what Rosie’s was or where he was really.

 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes Scott. Stay on the phone with me.” He said, driving around people to try and get to scott faster.

 

“My head hurts.” Scott whined.

 

“I know, I know. It’ll be okay, I’ll be there soon, just keep talking to me.” He said.

 

“What about?” He asked.

 

“About anything.” Isaac said. “How’s stiles?”

 

“Stiles?” He asked and started crying again. “Stiles is going to hate me.”

 

“Why would Stiles hate you?” Isaac asked, trying to stay calm.

 

“He told me to get out, but I didn’t and…. and now.”

 

“Scott, listen to me. Stiles won’t hate you. This isn’t your fault.” He said.

 

“Yes it is.” Scott whined. “The picture.”

 

“Scott.” Isaac said calmly. “Jackson is an ass who treated you badly to feel better about himself.”

 

Scott whined, resting his head on the glass behind him.

 

“Scott.” He said, hitting his steering wheel.

 

“Yeah?” He asked.

 

“Stay with me.” Isaac said. “I’m almost there.”

 

“I’m trying.” He said, his eyes feeling heavy. “I’m tired and everything hurts.”

 

“Scott, come on, keep talking to me.” He said again.

 

“I can’t.” He said.

 

“Scott, Scott I see you, stay awake!” Isaac said, getting out of his car and running to the booth, throwing the door open and gasped. “That bastard.” He muttered, kneeling down.

 

“Isaac.” Scott whined, looking at him.

 

“Come here, I got you.” He said, putting an arm around Scott, the other under his knee and lifted him up. “I’m taking you to a hospital.”

 

“No…. No hospital.” He whined. He didn’t want his mom to know.   
  
“Okay, Okay.” He said, setting him against the car while he got it open and put him in the back seat. “Okay, I know what to do.” Isaac shut the door and ran around the car, getting in the front and driving off, calling someone.

 

“I need you to meet me at my place with a Doctor. Something happened to Scott.” Isaac sighed, glancing back at him. “I don’t know. I just know he doesn’t want a doctor and it has to do with Jackson.” Isaac winced, pulling the phone away from his ear. “Damn it Stiles. Will you just bring a damn doctor and come to my place!”

 

Scott whined at the mention of his friends name, curling up.

  
“Thanks. I’ll see you there.” He said, hanging up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Scott didn’t know when he fell asleep. The next thing he knew though he was laying a giant soft bed in a room that wasn’t his.

 

“Scott? Hey buddy, you’re awake.” Stiles said, sitting beside him.

 

“Stiles?” Scott asked, looking over at him. “Where am I?”

 

Stiles smiled. He looked tired in a pair of Pj’s and dark cirlcles under his eyes. “At Isaac’s. Do you remember calling him.”

 

Scott frowned and nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He said, sitting up and wincing, holding his head.

 

“Easy.” Stiles said, helping Scott sit up. “You have a concussion.”

 

Scott nodded, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” He asked, sitting on the bed.

 

“Because I was still with him.” He said.

 

“Scotty… Tell me what happened.” Stiles said. “Derek went by your place and the place was a mess. Jackson wasn’t there and the door was opened.”

 

“Stiles… He hit me.” Scott said. “He hit me because of the photo shoot and called me a slut and… and.” Scott started crying, covering his face. “Oh god. I thought he was going to kill me when he was done.”

 

Stiles stared with wide eyes. “Fuck… Scott.” He hugged his friend. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think anything like this would happen.” He said, his own eyes watering.

 

Scott broke down, hugging his friend as he cried.

 

Stiles let him, rubbing his friends back.

 

The bedroom door opened and Isaac and Derek came in.

 

“Good to see you awake again.” Isaac said softly.

 

Scott wiped his face and nodded. “Thank you.” He said, looking at Derek. “You’re here too?”

 

Derek nodded. “I over heard Stiles on the phone and brought him here. I was glad I did.” He said.

 

Scott nodded, looking down. “I should probably get going soon.”

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Isaac said.

 

“What?” Scott asked.

 

“You have a concussion and I have the room.” He said. “You’re staying here until the concussion is gone, after that its your choice.”

 

Scott smiled softly. “....Thank you Isaac.”

 

He nodded. “I’m making food. You two are welcome to stay for dinner.” Isaac said, looking at Stiles and Derek.

 

Derek nodded. “Thank you.”

 

“I’m always up for food.” Stiles grinned.

 

“I have another room if you want to take a nap.” Isaac said. “Food won’t be ready for a few hours.”

 

“Oh. I’m good. Thanks though.” He said.

 

“Stiles, you’re napping.” Derek said. “Scott’s awake now so you can spare some sleep.”

 

“But…” Stiles looked at Derek then Scott and sighed, looking down. “Yeah…”

 

“I’m fine.” Scott said, squeezing his friends hand.

 

Stiles nodded, standing up. “I guess a nap wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Follow me.” Isaac said, leading him out.

 

“How are you?” Derek asked.

 

“Nervous.” Scott said.

 

“About?” Derek asked.

 

“I have that music video in a week… What if the bruises are still there?” He asked.

 

Derek shook his head. “I pushed it back. We’re focused on you, not your career.” He said.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts.” Derek said. “I honestly don’t want you anywhere but here until I get Jacksons access revoked.”

 

“How do you know it was him that did this?” Scott asked, looking down.

 

Derek frowned. “Scott. Don’t take me for an idiot.” He said softly. “I’ve known how he talked to you, but out of respect, I said nothing. However, after finding out, I never let you be alone with him at the studio.” He said.

 

“That doesn’t...He never hit me.” He said.

 

“You have hickeys Scott. Not only that but a handprint on you arm that I bet matches his hand.” Derek said. “I’m not letting him back on property.”

 

Scott swallowed, gripping the sheets tight in his hand.

 

“We’re going to deal with this and get you feeling like yourself again.” He said.

 

Scott pursed his lips. “Are you doing this for me… Or for him?” He asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Derek asked.

 

“I see the way the two of you look at each other.” He said. “I don’t know the relationship, but I know you like each other.”

 

Derek sighed. “Are you asking me if I’m doing this to be a manager or if I’m doing it to get into Stiles’ pants?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m doing it for you Scott. I do care about you.”

 

“I know. I just. I wanted to make sure after…” Scott said.

 

“I know.” Derek nodded. “I understand so don’t apologize.”

 

“Thanks.” Scott said, letting out a deep breath.

 

“Do you want to stay here till dinner or go to the living room?” He asked.

 

“Here is good. I want to be alone for a bit.”

  
Derek nodded, looking at him. “Alright.” He said, leaving the room, shutting the door softly and rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Isaac shut the door to the room Stiles was in and saw Derek. “Is he okay?”

 

“He will be.” Derek said. “Scott’s always been strong. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been.” Derek walked over to him. “I wanted to thank you for taking him in.”

 

“It’s no problem.” He said, smiling softly. “We knew each other in high school.”

 

Derek nodded. “Still, thank you.”

 

Isaac nodded. “Thank you for coming so quickly.”

 

“Scott is a friend. Has been since he joined the agency.” Derek said.

 

Isaac nodded and smiled softly. “I’m going to start dinner now.”

 

Derek nodded. “I’m going to make sure Stiles is actually trying to sleep. He can be a handful.” He said.

 

“Okay.” Isaac said, glancing at Scott’s door as he passed. He wasn’t exactly sure how to talk to Scott. He should after his own past with his father, but this was different.

 

Derek quietly opened the door, peeking in at Stiles and sighed softly.

 

Stiles was sitting up on the bed with his back to the door and looking down.

 

“Stiles.” Derek said, coming up behind him. “You should sleep.” He said, putting a hand on Stiles’ back.

 

Stiles sighed, looking up at Derek. “What if he hadn’t of got away?”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“No Derek. He thought Jackson was going to kill him. I knew the guy was an ass but I didn’t know it was that bad!” He said.

 

“Stiles, breath. He got away, thats what matters. Jackson won’t touch him again.” Derek promised, sitting next to him.

 

Stiles whined and hugged him.

 

Derek rubbed his back. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you when dinner's ready.”

 

“Stay with me?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek. “Please.”

 

“I don’t think-”

 

“Just until I fall asleep?” He asked.

 

Derek sighed and nodded. “You’re pain in my ass sometimes.” He said. “get in bed.”

 

Stiles smiled and laid down, getting under the covers. “Thank you.”

 

Derek nodded, laying beside him, petting his head.

 

Stiles nuzzled against him, looking up at Derek. “Kiss me?”

 

“Stiles, I don’t think thats a good idea.” He said, shaking his head.

 

“Please.” Stiles asked.

 

Derek sighed, leaning down and kissing his head.

 

“Not there.” Stiles murmured, leaning up. “Here.” He said, kissing him gently.

 

Derek pulled away. “Stiles. Not now.”

 

“Why?” Stiles asked.

 

“Because, your best friend was just attacked and down the hall.” He said.

 

“That means you can’t kiss me?”

 

“That means I don’t want to take advantage.” Derek said.

 

Stiles frowned, climbing on top of him and kissing him. “Derek Hale. How long have we been together?”

 

Derek sighed. “Two months.” He said.

 

“Exactly. So, how can you take advantage of me wanting comfort if we’ve been together that long?” He asked.

 

Derek took a breath and sighed softly. “Stiles.” He said, cupping his cheek. “I can always take advantage, but I don’t want to.”

 

Stiles stared at him and sat up. “I know… but I want you too. I want to feel good right now. I want you.” He said.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“I want you.” He repeated. “Please.”

 

“Okay.” He whispered, kissing him. It was hard for him to say no to Stiles.

 

Stiles kissed him back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“Just kissing.” Derek said.

 

“Deal.” Stiles nodded, kissing him again.

 

Derek rubbed his back, trying to relax Stiles while they kissed.

 

When he was satisfied, stiles pulled back and set his head on Derek’s chest.

  
Derek smiled, nuzzling his head, smiling more when he felt Stiles’ breathing even out and the boy was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Possibly the ending. I'm not sure yet.

It had been three months since Scott came to live with Isaac. And in those three months, they had grown closer and slowly Scott had gone back to his normal self, smiling and laughing, flirting.

 

Lately he did a lot of flirting with Isaac and simple touches. Isaac had never responded to it though, past the flirting anyway. He didn’t want Scott to think he owed him or push himself. Isaac had his reasons not to pursue Scott and they all in Scott’s best interest.

 

Scott didn’t see it that way though, he knew Isaac liked him, but didn’t know why he didn’t read the signals and go for it. Before Jackson had made his move on Scott, Scott had had a crush on Isaac and being here with him now, made him remember why and the crush had grown to something akin to love.

 

That night, after they both went to bed, Scott snuck into Isaac’s room. Which wasn’t that unusual, sometimes on his bad days, he would have night terrors about what happened and he couldn’t sleep alone.

 

So when Isaac heard his door open, he didn’t think anything of it. When Scott climbed into bed with him, he thought nothing of it. Even when Scott cuddled up against him, he thought nothing of it. He even turned and wrapped an arm around Scott, trying to comfort him.

 

When he felt a bonder poke his hip though, then he thought something of it. “Scott?” He asked, opening his eyes. “Scott!” He gasped, feeling the other cup his own member, making his groan.

 

“I want you Isaac.” He said. “I don’t know why you don’t want me, but I wanted to make it clear.”

 

“Oh I want you Scott, but I can’t.” He said, moving away.

 

“Why?” Scott asked.

 

“Because you don’t really like me.” He sighed. “You just think you do.”

 

“Is that what you tell yourself?” Scott asked, frowning. “I liked you in high school and I like you now, more even.”

 

“In high school?” Isaac asked.

 

Scott nodded, moving closer. “I like you, Isaac. I’ll say it as many times as I need.”

 

“You mean it?” Isaac asked.

 

Scott nodded. “You make me feel like I can be myself.”

 

Isaac smiled adoringly at him. “You should always feel that way.” He said.

 

“I do with you.” He said, leaning up to kiss him.

  
Isaac kissed him back, cupping his cheek. 


End file.
